


witchcraft in your lips

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Casual Sex, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Coital, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: AJ never expected her revenge mission to turn into this, into even more than she first thought.[set in the same universe as in the mood for a brand new curse]
Written for prompt #10 at Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare Quotes Prompt Table Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the summary, this is a follow up to another nikki/aj fic of mine, which is linked there! it would be cool if you read that first if you've never read it before!
> 
> prompt #10:  
>  _You have witchcraft in your lips_ (from Henry V).

AJ stretches her limbs out across the bed, satisfied. That, she has to say, was just as magical as the first time she was here, in Nikki’s house, as it was a couple of weeks ago when Nikki was at _her_ apartment. Right now, Nikki’s in the bathroom, so AJ has Nikki’s big bed all to herself for a few minutes. She lets her eyes wander across the room, taking in every little detail she can. Even if she’s been here before, her attention’s obviously always been on Nikki, so she hasn’t had much of a look around.

It’s a lot more minimal than AJ’s own bedroom at home, than any of the rooms in her apartment altogether, but the colour scheme is warm and rich and suits Nikki completely. She’s got candles on her dressing table, ones that match the feature wall and the bedsheets, and AJ’s pretty sure they release magic into the room when they’re lit, positive energy used to reinvigorate and recharge. The frame of the mirror up above is coloured gold, its pattern intricate and winding. It could be enchanted, but AJ can’t be sure. Still, she can see herself reflected in it from her place on the bed, and she can’t help but smirk a little. She’s _glowing_.

AJ looks up from the mirror when there’s the sound of footsteps from the doorway, when Nikki steps back into the room. There’s a silky robe draped over the back of her dressing table chair, but she doesn’t bother with it. She just makes her way back to the bed, still naked and beautiful and utterly unashamed of it. Her nails are the same shade of red that they were when they first met, but her face is clean of makeup for now. She looks softer like this, nothing on her face to accentuate her eyes or lips or to sharpen her angles, but AJ knows that even without, Nikki’s smirk is just the same, just as deadly, just as disarming to AJ as it was on their first meeting.

“Hey.” Nikki takes her place beside AJ on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “You good?”

Oh, AJ _is_.

“Uh-huh,” she says, unable to stop her eyes from skipping down Nikki’s body for a moment. “I’m good.”

Nikki smiles at her, warm and genuine, and AJ’s heart throbs. She hasn’t had that kind of sincerity from someone in a long time. There might be times when she can’t quite be sure what’s real and what’s not, but that smile? Definitely real.

“Good,” Nikki says. I’m glad.”

AJ never expected a simple trip to the apothecary with a revenge mission to turn into this, into a somewhat unlikely friendship and the best sex she’s had in perhaps years (far, _far_ better than any of the exes she hit with that curse Nikki recommended), possibly more than that if they make it so. She can’t be sure exactly how to navigate this – just has to approach it like a spell she’s never cast before, an experimental new potion with no real recipe – but when Nikki leans across to kiss her, she already knows it’s possible.


End file.
